ufofandomcom-20200214-history
Venus
Venus is a planet in the Solar System and is one of the most important planets in human mythology. In Lacerta File 1999 (Question 7), Venus is listed third, as one of the reptilians' seven star colonies in the Solar System.Pravda Report, The Lacerta File I, pub. 2002 (Lacerta interview 1999, with commentary) Once habitable Venus is a hallmark in every human mythology as recorded in unearthed script from Sumeria, to Egypt, to MesoAmerica. There reports that suggest that Venus was once inhabited. Due to the current toxic enviromental conditions, it is highly doubtful that their is life on Venus at present. Venus today is a hellish world. It has a crushing carbon dioxide atmosphere 90 times as thick as Earth’s. There is almost no water vapor. Temperatures reach 864 degrees Fahrenheit (462 degrees Celsius) at its surface.NASA Climate Modeling Suggests Venus May Have Been Habitable Being in the , Venus may have supported life as early as 2 billion years ago. Computer modeling of the planet’s ancient climate, conveys shallow liquid-water oceans and habitable surface temperatures in its early history. The shallow water theory is based on the proximity of Venus to the Sun, which receives far more sunlight than Earth. The early habitat theory is based on ancient climate analysis performed by NASA’s Goddard Institute for Space Studies (GISS) in New York Reptilian colony Venus became one of seven celestial colonies established by the reptilians, some 10 million years ago. The seven colonies are represented by seven white stars, on a blue background, on their flag. The Ouroboros is a symbol of pride for all reptilians who have colonized the Solar System, but also serves as a warning to humans of treading on their territory. Any attempts to access their domains or colonies marked by the Ouroboros, is a warning to vacate immediately.Transcriptions of Lacerta (1999) Transcriptions of Lacerta state that of seven colonies, two were abandoned. Given the present Venetian environment, it is assumed that Venus is one of the planets of a lost reptilian colony. It is hard to determine the real reason for a crushed Venetian world. However it should be considered that Venus was affected by the Solar System Wars within a 65 million year time frame. Solar System Wars It could be assumed that Venus had a very strong protective ozone shell to preserve its oceans, comparable, if not better than the firmament around the Earth in the Antediluvian age. During the Solar System Wars an advanced extraterrestrial race could have blasted the ozone shell, or at least put a sizeable hole in it to deteriorate Venus' protection from the Sun. Ozone deterioration is not news to humans, given the Earth's present circumstances. GISS reports that if Venus lost its atmosphere, Venus' oceans would have evaporated from being so close to the Sun. The water-vapor molecules would break apart by ultraviolet radiation, and hydrogen would escape into space. With no water left on the surface, carbon dioxide would build up in the atmosphere, leading to a so-called runaway greenhouse effect. GISS gives this explanation for the present conditions of Venus.GISS attributes the runaway greenhouse effect theory based on an early Venus history having a hypothetical thin atmosphere that could easily be affected. Alternatively, the ancient Solar System wars occurred within a 65 million year time frame, which is contrarary to the 2 billion year deterioration hypothesis that GISS proposes. Thus, Venus would have to have a sufficient ozone shell to maintain any kind of ocean for a habitable planet to exist in at least the past 5 million years, per the reports of colonization. Notes Resources * Extraterrestrial Life Revealed On Russian Declassified Secret Photographs Of Venus, microbes Category:Solar System 3 Category:Venus